


still the same

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Series: The Prince and His Knight [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls</i>
  <br/>
  <i>With vassals and serfs at my side,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And of all who assembled within those walls</i>
  <br/>
  <i>That I was the hope and the pride.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I had riches all too great to count</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And a high ancestral name.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>But I also dreamt which pleased me most</i><br/><i>That you loved me still the same,</i><br/><i>That you loved me</i><br/><i>You loved me still the same</i><br/><i>-Marble Halls by Enya</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	still the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> full size --> [here](http://i1028.photobucket.com/albums/y342/merelywren/love%20me%20just%20the%20same_zpsowu8wbxg.png~original)


End file.
